It Happened To Me
by DragonLadyKira
Summary: Depressed about a political marriage and the lack of Heero in her life, Relena turns to alcoholism. *EPILOGUE POSTED*
1. chapter 1

Standard disclaimers- I own nothing!  
  
It Happened To Me-Chapter One  
  
No one saw it coming; no body knew what was going on. They couldn't see what was happening to her when no one else was around. None of the pilots; not her brother or his wife; none of her best friends; nor her staff or co- workers could see it. And the people who really should have noticed it - her husband and the man she loved- would have told you nothing was wrong.  
  
It started on her wedding night to a fellow politician- James Hannish. Their marriage would better align a few of the colonies, so naturally- Relena consented. Though, she never did lose hope in Heero returning to her and she never stopped loving him. The wedding had been large and nationally broadcast. Large and extravagant, most likely displayed on every television in the ESUN; Relena had felt like a fool. Her dress was large, long sleeved, and pure white. While exchanging vows, James's eyes never met hers nor did he touch her in anyway. And when the priest told him he could kiss the bride, he lifted the veil and turned to wave and face the audience. She'd barely kept her tears in check.  
  
Later that night he'd taken her to their suite at one of the most luxurious hotels. Wide eyed, Relena glanced around; two bedrooms, two baths, a sitting area, and a small kitchen. A miniature feast had been laid out and the beds turned down; the comforters removed and the white sheets crisp and ready to be laid upon. But, when she turned to thank him, he was already in a room- tapping away at his laptop. Relena stood in the doorway, watching him move. Without looking up, James told her that she was to help herself to whatever she wished and her room was across the way.  
  
Quickly she changed from her dress and threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Brushing the curls from her hair, Relena clipped it up, away from her face. She slid down the door and sat, crumpled up on the floor when she noticed the mini bar. Curious, she looked through the various snacks and opened the refrigerator. Expecting a few cans of coke, she found many little bottles of alcohol. Gin, rum, beer, and a few she didn't recognize. Taking them all back to her spot by the door she proceeded to open and drink the contents of an unnamed amber bottle. Finding a sweet release with every swallow, she made her way quickly and efficiently through every bottle. And when the last drop splashed onto her tongue, Relena curled up and passed out onto the floor.  
  
The next morning she awoke, the sunlight streaming in and causing her head to ache something awful. Groaning, Relena sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes trying to focus long enough on the clock to read the time. Finally getting it right she groaned again- 1:30 in the afternoon. Remembering the night before and how the liquor had made her feel so detached she began to search for the bottles that contained the magic liquid. Not finding any, she tried to recall where it was she had put them all. Her memory, as fuzzy as it was, told her she'd left them on the floor next to her, but the floor was clean. Relena finally gave up and slumped against the door and tried to take in her surroundings. A blue and green fluffy comforter was tucked tightly onto the bed. Her brows furrowed, had that been there the night before? She couldn't remember. Licking her chapped lips, Relena realized that she couldn't remember much of the previous evening. She remembered feeling hurt and rejected and she' come to her room and found so many bottles of liquor. She recalled drinking a little but after that she drew a blank.  
  
Relena crawled over to the other side of the room to find the mini bar restocked. Smiling slightly she opened one of the new bottles and quickly downed the liquor. She sighed, the wonderful feeling of not thinking returning and it was making her lightheaded and dizzy. Relena grinned and finished off a few more before deciding to greet her new husband and take a bath before drinking anymore that morning. Afternoon, she amended mentally, afternoon.  
  
Standing, she opened the door to find her new husband talking to the young maid clearing their wedding dinner. Well, talking wasn't the word. It was more; coming onto. Shaking her head, Relena turned back to her room.  
  
Turning both the hot tap on full blast and cold tap on just slightly, she stopped the drain and shut her door. Relena paused to look at herself in the mirror. Hair disheveled and carpet marks on the side of her face, bags under her eyes and smeared make up- Relena wrinkled her nose at her own reflection. Turning off the water, she quickly stripped and sank into the hot water. The steam was relaxing and seemed to undo all the tension in her muscles. Soon, she found it felt as if there were lead weights attached to her eyelids. Closing her eyes, Relena promised herself she'd just rest her eyes.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Hi everyone, Jess here again. I think got the idea for this after watching 28 days last week. (I think that's what it's called- with Sandra Bullock? Anyway.) and I decided I needed to get it down. I'm actually not even sure if I want to continue it- bad memories. But, I'll try. 


	2. chapter 2

All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Two  
  
Relena awoke slowly a few hours later; she was taking time to stretch her stiff limbs when she noticed she was still in the bathtub- the water now lukewarm. She glanced down at her hands and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her entire body had turned into a prune; all wrinkled and white. Gingerly, she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Quickly, she brushed her teeth and her hair before returning to her room to rummage through her suitcase for something to cover her bath wrinkles. Finally, she slipped on a pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt. Relena decided against the make-up and pinned her hair up before exiting her room.  
  
And there he sat. James was busy flipping through the channels to bother looking up. "I see you've finally decided to return to the world of the living. Your secretary faxed over some papers for you to sign." When he didn't receive a reply, he looked up to see Relena standing and staring at him rather dejectedly, tears in her big, beautiful blue eyes. Groaning he pushed himself up and stalked over to her. "What's the matter with you?" Relena shrugged, "I had hoped for something more along the lines of 'Hi Honey, how are you this evening?'" James rolled his eyes, "Relena, I'm not your knight in shining armor. We both know that. Stop living in the fairy tales and cheesy sitcoms." She gave him the best Yuy glare she could before even trying to calm down enough to respond. "Oh yeah? Well I hate to break it to you 'buddy', but we're married now. And I'll be damned if you're going to go sleeping around behind my back. You may not love me, but I am your wife god damn it, and I think I deserve to be treated as such!" With each sentence Relena took a menacing step forward and accented each word with an accusing shake of her head or hand. James rolled his eyes, taking humor and sarcasm as a route out of the precarious situation he now found himself in. "Relena, please! Do you honestly think I would do anything like that and risk a headline scandal? I can see it now; the reporters outside our house, in our faces at work, harassing us in public! I'm not that stupid Relena!" She sighed heavily, knowing he'd won the battle and noted mentally that he had used the word 'house' instead of 'home'.  
  
She turned around, fleeing from the war zone. Relena made her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find three different kinds of wine. Pulling out a bottle of red wine, she faced her husband again. "Would you like some wine?" He shrugged and muttered something incoherent that Relena took as a 'yes'. After searching the cupboards, she found a wineglass and a tall juice glass. She filled the wineglass about one third of the way and filled the juice glass to the top. Taking both glasses and the bottle with her to the couch where James had reseated himself. She handed the wineglass to him and set the bottle on the table. He took one look at the solemn expressing across her face and downed the wine quickly. Relena grinned cheekily at him before working on her own glass.  
  
After a few glasses each, Relena and James began to loosen up and talk to each other about things other than politics. Laughter filled the air, both male and female voices. Neither knew at that point exactly what was so funny, but damn! Whatever it was, it was hilarious.  
  
Relena sat at one end of the couch, her legs crossed in front of her and her juice glass long since traded in for straight swigs from the bottle being passed between them. James leaned to the side with his head on her shoulder and his legs sprawled across the coffee table. She was currently examining something on his shirt. He looked up at her and wondered why he'd never seen exactly how pretty she was. He sat up and stared at her, while her gaze never left whatever it was that was so fascinating on his shirt. He whispered, "Relena." She looked up at him, her neck seeming to lose partial control and her head wobbled a bit. She licked her lips and stared at him some more. "Huh?" James studied her face a moment more before leaning in and kissing her full on the lips. Relena didn't protest, but instead encouraged his unusual advancements. When he scooped her up and carried her to her room she got what she had thought she wanted.  
  
Uh. I'm not sure what to say.that wasn't quite one of the stupid things she's bound to do as this fic progresses. But, saying much more would spoil the rest of story. So. uh. Bye! ~*~Jess~*~ 


	3. chapter 3

All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Three  
  
They'd spent the night doing things they'd never do sober. And they'd spent the night being people they weren't. Over all, it was a big mistake.  
  
James awoke, groggy and sore in places he'd never been sore before. He looked over at the woman curled next to his side and panicked. She looked beautiful; her hair spread over the pillow and his chest, a slight smile gracing her features, and her hand- with her carefully manicured nails- rested daintily on his chest, nest to her face. But all he saw was her lack of clothing and distance. Panicked, James slipped from the bed and crept out of the room. He dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and one of his business shirts. Running a hand through his thick, ebony hair; James sat down to think about what must have taken place the night before. Absent- mindedly, he cleaned up the mess from their drinking spree. While he wondered how could have let himself slip like that, he noticed exactly what it was he was washing. Before anything else could happen that morning, James took his coat and went out for a walk to clear his mind.  
  
Relena stood at the window, watching her husband leave, an angry scowl marring her graceful features. Already she had a glass of liquor in hand. Relena had woken up with his sudden movement, and through teary eyes she watched him leave. She'd pulled on her robe and followed him with her eyes through the crack in the door. And when he left, she'd immediately left to pour herself something to dull the pain. And now she sat on her balcony drinking, she would have been smoking too but she had vowed herself long ago she wouldn't do that kind of stuff to her body.  
  
After a couple of glasses she took a shower and got dressed. Without much thought, she began to drain a second bottle of wine from the refrigerator after finishing off the first. And that's how James found her; sitting on the couch in one of nice dresses she'd brought incase they'd actually leave the hotel room, her mascara making little black lines down her cheeks and smudges beneath her eyes, a wine bottle with lipstick marks around the top in her hand, and her eyes red and puffy looking up at him accusingly. He stared at her found every bit of his own vulnerability in her. He sat down at the other end of the couch, his head in his hands. "Relena, why did you consent to this marriage? We don't love each other." She glared into her bottle. "I know that! It's painfully obvious after how you reacted this morning. And the only reason I'm here is because it would make things easier for my people." "Relena.I'm in love with someone else. I can't do this with you." "And you don't think I am too?! You don't think I had hopes and dreams that rested on someone else? I was in love too, I am in love too." "The let's call this off then, neither of us want this. We can go back to the ones we love." Relena stood and shook her head. "Mine isn't coming back. He never really was there." She folded her arms and walked toward her room, whispering, "I just want to go home." as she passed his seat.  
  
Once in her room, Relena peeled away the dress and slipped under the covers with the bottle still in hand. Taking a last swig, she let it drop to the floor where it shattered into thousands of tiny shards. She had enough time to pull the sheet up to her chin before she passed out.  
  
Though James never heard the bottle drop, a certain mysterious young man did. He was watching the surveillance tapes from the hidden cameras strategically placed through out the suite. He'd been watching the action through the cameras since the newly wed couple walked in the door. And now, like last night, his fists were balled with rage at the male politician in the room. His gaze fell upon the sleeping angel and his anger faded. "Relena."  
  
  
  
Jess here. Babysitting again; what else is new? I'm going crazy!! The kid I usually sit for (Ryan) is having a sleepover and the other kid (Carson) has this laugh that makes me want to rip my hair out! He's always screaming and back talking. GAH!! So anyway.I had been wondering when I would bring Heero into this. 


	4. chapter 4

All standard disclaimers apply  
  
  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Four  
  
The flight home was uneventful; Relena sat in the window seat and spent the flight with her forehead pressed against the glass. James sat next to her, reading a rather thick book that Relena had chosen not to look at in fear of motion sickness. Like a little child, she watched the clouds pass and form. She saw a lightning in a storm cloud shaped like a long column with an anvil head top. And she smiled with glee when they passed through them and her whole line of vision went white. But after about fifteen minutes, the fascination with clouds was over and Relena still had two hours and forty-five minutes to spare.  
  
She tried to sleep, but the guy behind her was having a rather loud conversation on his cell phone. She tried to read, but that only proved to send her running back to the restroom to empty her stomach of all its contents. After settling her stomach, Relena decided to take out a piece of paper and pencil, lower the food tray, and sketch. She drew James, and the guy sleeping across the isle. She drew her own hand then her shoe. But eventually, drawing lost its appeal as well. After checking her watch and a bit of mental calculation, Relena found she still had an hour and fifty-six minutes to sit and twiddle her thumbs. And she did precisely that.  
  
James watched her out of the corner of his eye with slight amusement through the whole fiasco. His book, War and Peace*, wasn't very interesting. But a week ago when he'd bought it, the title had sounded like something a politician should read. Now, he wanted to cry he was so bored. Relena had been fun to watch as she ooh'ed and aah'ed over the clouds and when she struggled to sleep. The best part had been after she picked up her new book, Midnight Predator*, and tried to read. He'd had fun pretending to be to into the book to hear her frantic pleas for him to move his legs so she could get by. But now, she just sat, watching her thumbs circle one another over and over again**.  
  
When the plane finally touched down, both were more than happy to get off the plane to go claim their luggage. And that was uneventful as well. Their luggage came; they took it off the carousel. Then, they went to get their car and drive home. But the trip home, now that was interesting to them, especially considering the day they'd already had.  
  
Heero had seen the entire scene from his seat on the plane two rows back. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except the man in front of him with the cell phone. That man's laugh and voice had made him want to permanently staple the guy's mouth shut as a favor to all of mankind. Their luggage came and he waited a few meters away, but not for luggage, no, all he needed fit in his carry on. He followed them on to the tram that took them to the row their (and his own) car was located. They got in their car and he got in his, and all the while Heero noted that; a) she hadn't noticed his presence instinctively and b) she didn't look as healthy as a woman who just spent a week in paradise with her newly wed husband should. But he shook both thoughts off and carefully tailed the couple home, as it was his job to be security detail for this honeymoon.  
  
James turned on the radio to their car to his favorite station- 104.8 FM- the best country station in the metroplex. Relena wrinkled her nose in disgust and slowly turned to her husband. And she visibly blanched when he started to sing along to the horrid tune coming through the speakers. "You don't really listen to this. stuff, do you?" He turned his head slightly. "Of course! Why, don't you like country?" Relena replied by turning to 103.7 FM- a soft rock station- and belting out the first song that came across the radio waves. And so World War III began in the Hannish family vehicle.  
  
  
  
*War and Peace is not mine either. I'm not sure who wrote it but I know it's a big book that not many people like. Midnight Predator is a book by Amelia Atwater Rhodes and is a very good book (and one of my personal favorites) for anyone who likes vampires, witches, vampire hunters, and other dark but meaningful stuff. She also wrote In the Forests of the Night, Demon in My View, and Shattered Mirror.  
  
**I did that the entire two and a half hour flight home from Mexico. I was *ahem* bored. ¬¬;;;  
  
Uh. I'm not sure if 104.8 FM really is a radio station or not or if it really plays country. I just kind of put some number together. But 103.7 FM is a soft rock station here in Dallas and it's my mom's favorite station. I don't own it either, but I do listen occasionally. 


	5. chapter 5

As usual, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Five  
  
A month or so passed with little contact between the 'lovely' couple. They'd been to a few social functions were they appeared to be normal newly weds. But appearances can be deceiving.  
  
James was a work-aholic no show, and Relena. she was an anti-social alcoholic. Once they returned from their honeymoon James hit the office and Relena hit the bottle. She couldn't remember most of what had happened due to the fact she was usually passed out somewhere. James had no idea what went on in his own home, not only because he wasn't there most of the time; but also because when he was there, he turned a blind eye.  
  
They fought when they saw each other. Horrible, angry, spiteful fights that usually ended with slamming doors and broken hearts. But to make matters worse, Relena just found out from her doctor that she was pregnant. She had racked her brain for a time when she could have gotten pregnant. Through her alcohol induced haze she remembered the night that she had James had gotten drunk and. it had been enough.  
  
The first thing Relena did was rid her home of it's liquor content. She poured every last drop down the drain. Not wanting to lose herself to the alcohol again and do damage to her unborn child. Though she figured all the times she'd wound up drinking just over the past month would be enough to make it's mark on her baby. Relena tried not to think of what she may have already done and focused on what needed to be accomplished in the immediate future. She sighed; James would have to be told tonight. So Relena set forward to make a nice homemade meal and in between steps she called James's office and left a message to have him home at 5:30 this evening.  
  
At 5:26 PM the table was set, the food was ready, the sonogram picture was placed under his glass. Relena was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a midnight blue sweater. The top of her honey blond hair was swept back and clipped into place. With minimal make-up and other fuss, Relena looked beautiful. And she sat to wait for James. She twirled her thumbs and paced the kitchen. But hours passed and no James. How she wished for a bottle of something toxic. Something to give that sweet release that sent her soaring above all of her difficulties; something to consume the rage that boiled with herself and make her cool again. But anything of the sort would be fetal abuse and she knew it.  
  
It was 7:42 when the door opened and an unsuspecting James walked into his own home. He hung his coat and removed his shoes and padded sock footed to the kitchen for supper, trying to avoid the puddles that the melted February snow made on the floor in the foyer. Not much had happened, he had stayed behind again to finish some last minute paperwork. Now that he thought about it, his secretary, Ilene, told him he'd had a message but he never retrieved it from her. James shrugged; he'd get it in the morning. But when the kitchen door swung open he was greeted by a near head on collision with a fist aimed at his face. He caught his wife's arm just before her hand connected with his nose. "Relena? What the hell?" She looked absolutely terrible. What little mascara she wore was now trailing down her face and leaving rings beneath her eyes. "I left a message for you to be home at five thirty! Where the hell were you?" James stared at her, his confusion written across his face. "What? I never." He didn't finish his statement. So that would be the message Ilene had taken for him. But Relena took his confusion for hesitation. "Where were you? Wait. I don't want to know what you were doing this evening." And with that she turned on heel and stormed from the kitchen. James watched her retreating form and sat at his place at the table. So many things were askew here. Why was Relena suddenly playing housewife and when did she care when he got in? But it was then that he found the piece if black paper Relena had placed under his empty glass and everything became a little clearer.  
  
Relena curled up in the corner of her bathroom, her heart breaking in two. How could she raise a child in this dysfunctional family? No child deserved a life like the one she was leading. But she couldn't help feeling a small amount of happiness at the child's impending birth amidst all the pain and longing tugging at her insides. Maybe he or she would be her beacon of light out of this hellhole.  
  
Heero stared blankly at the screen; he watched the two people he was supposed to protect tear themselves apart. He saw it every day with Relena's drunken rages and James's obsessive work attitude. And now they were bringing a child into this. He had known; he knew that one union would cause a new life. He couldn't shake the feeling of overwhelming sadness that came with the joy of a new baby. It almost seemed that a child made everything so permanent and set. That he could never win back Relena.  
  
  
  
I think I finally know where I'm going to take this. Most of the time I know what happens beginning, middle, and end- I fill the details in as I write. But this time, I knew how it started and I was completely blank from that point on. And judging how I want it to end. we may be in this for the long haul. But anyway. thanks again to those who have been reviewing. I think I'm gonna dedicate my entire story to one of them, I mean other than the one who's experiences fuel this fire. But that's a whole other story. ~*~Jess~*~ `Dreams are answers to questions we haven't figured out how to ask yet.` 


	6. chapter 6

It Happened To Me- Chapter Six  
  
The next eight months passed excruciatingly slow for Relena. For awhile she had work to keep her mind occupied, but once maternity leave hit; she had nothing to do with her time. She tried hobbies; sewing, puzzles, cross words, and reading. But her mind buzzed, she was always thinking too much. And having all that extra energy made her jumpy and fidgety. James started to come home early, in time for dinner. But even those times were not spent like a family. The two were either fighting or sitting in dead silence. Tonight, they ate dinner and the former was their theme.  
  
"Relena, I don't get it! Why do I need to be there while you pick out all of the things for the baby? I don't give a shit what you buy. It's baby stuff."  
  
Relena threw her napkin at him, unable to raise herself from the chair at the moment to hit him. "Because, last time I checked, this was your baby too!"  
  
James tossed the piece of linen back at her. "So? What difference does it make?"  
  
She rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the impending headache. "Fine, but don't yell at me when you don't like what I've picked out."  
  
James grinned; satisfied that he'd calmed the storm. But Relena had another curve ball to throw. "What do you think we should name the baby?"  
  
He shrugged. "What does it matter? No biggie."  
  
Her jaw dropped and her voice raised an octave. "What? Do you mean to tell me you don't care what our baby is named," he nodded, "Tell me the truth then. Do you care even the slightest little bit about this child?"  
  
When James shook his head, she exploded. "You son of a bitch!"  
  
Relena stood up as quickly as she could, knocking her chair over in the process. Knocking everything not nailed down in her path over, she stormed up to her room and slammed the door as hard as she possibly could. The effort making the walls shake and a picture in the hallway fall down.  
  
James proceeded up stairs to his room as quietly and quickly as a he could. Hurricane Relena had touched down and he knew he was just in the eye of the storm. He sat at his desk, happily typing up his business proposal for next week's meeting. But his peace was not to be; not fifteen minutes after he sat down, someone was knocking at his door. When he opened it, he found a teary-eyed Relena standing there clutching her stomach. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her face. "I need to go, now!"  
  
He stared at her confused until the meaning of her words sunk in and he began to shake his head. "But, I thought you weren't due until next week!"  
  
She released the grip on his shirt and eyed him warily. "Well that's what I thought too, but junior here obviously think differently! So, let's go."  
  
After getting her bag from one of the hall's closets, James escorted his pregnant wife to the car. He opened her door, making sure she got in safely and put her bag in the trunk. But what made Relena so nervous was that he did so with a perfect calm. It wasn't until after they were well on their way to the hospital and he'd turned his head to ask if she was doing all right that she noticed the inner turmoil he felt. That made sense to her now, he was a politician; he had the perfect poker face. She nodded her political mask in place as well. But her heart felt differently, she had always thought that when she was whisked off to the hospital to give birth it would be Heero taking her and it would be Heero's child that she carried. But another quick glance at the man in the passenger's seat told her that he was most definitely not Heero Yuy and she needed to try to move on again.  
  
When the news hit that she would need to marry James Hannish for work related reasons, she immediately tried to disconnect herself from the man she loved. When he walked by or appeared in her meetings, she learned to control the urges to turn and look him in the eye. But she never could shake herself of the feeling that he was there. She knew she never would. Relena shook her head slightly, remembering when she found one of the cameras so carefully hidden in the corner of her bedroom. And when she and James were on the way home, she knew Heero was there, watching her. But both times she said and did nothing. Choosing to let herself suffer for her marriage. And she knew that now, he was following her in his black BMW.  
  
A searing pain slicing through her abdomen brought Relena back from her thoughts to reality. It stole her breath and made her double over. Stars danced in her line of vision as she tried to get her lungs to do the simple task of taking air in and letting it back out. When they finally pulled up in front of the hospital, James helped her out and left her with an attendant to go park the car. She waited in the wheelchair for over ten minutes while her husband strolled back with her suitcase. Relena wanted to stand and wring his neck. But all in due time, Relena was in the hospital bed, wearing the flimsy hospital gown, and was happily and heavily sedated.  
  
  
  
Jess again. Technical difficulties occurred during the process of this chapter. I was almost done- to the part when Relena's in the car and goes to la-la land* thinking of Heero- and the power went out due the thunderstorm brewing outside. Hence all the references to storms.  
  
*Saying I visit la-la land frequently is an understatement. I go there enough to qualify for beachfront property.  
  
PS: Thanks for the review everyone. That's what keeps me going- the knowledge that someone actually want to take the time to read my story. 


	7. chapter 7

All Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Seven  
  
He watched them the entire time. He saw Relena endure five hours of labor before the doctors decided the baby wasn't going to come down on it's own and took her for a c-section. He had to watch her go under the knife; which mind you, was much worse than setting your own broken bones. He was one of the first to see the child, a little girl. But, he also saw James turn his wife over to the doctors and go sit in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee. He heard the nurse inform him that his wife needed a c-section and he saw James shrug her off before standing and leaving the hospital all together. Needless to say, one Mr. Heero Yuy was not happy with the young politician. 'Honestly,' he thought to himself, 'he's one of the few that gives their kind their name; 'poli' meaning many and 'tic' meaning blood sucking creatures.'  
  
Relena nervously watched the babe sleeping next to her. She would have to wait to see if her drinking had harmed the baby but everything seemed in working order. Ten fingers, ten toes, a head full of blond fuzz, and deep even breathing. Everything about the infant fascinated Relena, it amazed her how small she was and that she had carried the precious little girl in inside of herself for nine months. Relena had decided earlier, while waiting for delivery, that should it have a boy his name would be Zachary Tyler and if it were a girl her name would be Bethany Rose. Relena smiled slightly when Beth yawned, her tiny mouth stretching wide and her little nose crinkling. Her smiled faded slightly when she felt Heero at the door. She wanted so badly to turn and look up at him, but she knew that if she did she might regret it later. But, much to her mind's dismay, Relena found her head slowly inching to the side until her eyes connected with a certain set of Prussian blue ones on the other side of the glass.  
  
When Relena's head turned and met his gaze, he felt a few unnamed emotions begin to swell inside of his chest and constrict his breathing. Without thinking, he opened the door and stepped inside. He greeted her with a faint smile and she returned his brightly. Heero sat on the very edge of her bed, a little too far away for Relena. So, she scooted closer to him and placed her daughter in his arms. He held the infant for a moment before handing her back to Relena. He gave her a quick look and she nodded, understanding his need to escape. And although no words were exchanged, the two felt something begin to take form.  
  
James sat on his couch, watching television. The news played, casting multicolored hues over the darkened room. At the moment, a woman with bleach blond hair and a fake smile stood outside of the hospital he'd recently come from. She announced in her annoying nasally voice that the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Hannish delivered a 7 pound 9 ounce baby girl earlier that day. James snorted. "A girl, eh?" "Yes, a girl. Her name is Bethany Rose. You'd have known that yourself if you had been there." James jumped up and spun to the figure looming in the doorway. "W-who in the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Heero smirked. "I am your wife's only friend in the hellish nightmare you keep her in. I'm you and your wife's bodyguard. And I'm here to tell you that I've been watching you and if you don't start treating her better I'm going to reverse my role and instead of protecting you from bodily harm, I'm going to cause it." James stared at Heero, "Is that a threat Mr. ." "My name's not important. Don't bother trying to find me. I'm not on your payroll and I am untraceable." Before James could even think of responding, Heero was gone and he was left alone to get lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Relena and Beth came home a few days later, Relena a proud mother and Beth a happy, healthy baby. James had become a little bit paranoid after his run in with the bodyguard; always checking rooms before entering and glancing around corners before turning. Heero, watching from the surveillance cameras, found this to be very amusing and sometimes found himself encouraging James's paranoia. Relena found his behavior to be unnerving until one afternoon she heard heavy breathing while walking down the hall with James. His eyes darted back and forth nervously. She on the other hand shook her head, realizing Heero's antics. But, she made no attempt at calming James's frazzled nerves either.  
  
I gave the Heero/Relena interaction I know some people have been asking for. I also put in the death threats because once again I'm babysitting and I couldn't make death threats on the kids so I took it out on the writing. These kids don't know the meaning of 'no'. But anyway. I appreciate everyone that reviewed my last chapter, I guess I kind of surprised ya'll (I'm turning into a Texan. e-gad!) with Relena's confession. But I really like those that have told me that I'm a good writer. It gives me the courage to continue. Thanks! ~*~Jessica~*~ 


	8. chapter 8

*sigh* Do I have to say it every time? All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Eight  
  
The media followed the Hannishes for a while. Taking snapshots of the small family getting groceries, going out to dinner, leaving for work. Under normal circumstances the media would be restricted and their pictures wouldn't be displayed on the covers of the gossip columns. But James liked the extra attention that only his wife usually got, so he played it up. He would put Beth in her stroller for his 'daily walk', and he now insisted that they do their own grocery shopping. He would also make a big show of leaving and returning from work. Soon people found someone else to hound and James lost his spotlight.  
  
But the extra interest wasn't good for everyone. Relena became apprehensive about her daughter's face on every newspaper. What if Beth did have brain damage from her drinking? And the anxiety caused Relena to turn to something she vowed to put away- alcohol. It started slow, a little bit here and there to appease her trembling hands. But soon it turned to large binges that gave her unpleasant hangovers, but not large enough to cause her to lose consciousness. And there was no one left to save her. A few months after the press lost interest in their baby, James stopped coming home for dinner and brought back the late nights at the office. He didn't have the popularity he once did and risked losing his place in office. Just one little thing could put him out of the running, so he stayed to finish everything on time at the latest. James also told his wife about the man that threatened him, forcing Relena to tell Heero to find another job. And he did, Relena no longer could feel her protector's presence, and that was what sent her over the edge.  
  
One-morning months later, after James had left for work, Beth woke crying. Nothing was out of the ordinary yet; Relena was hung over and unsteady as usual, but nothing odd. She fixed Beth's bottle, but she didn't stop the crying; she tried to give Beth her pacifier, but the baby wouldn't take it; Relena changed her diaper and held her; but the crying continued; she sang to her and rocked her; but to no avail. Finally, Relena lost it. She placed Beth back in the crib, leaving her to scream, and went downstairs to start fixing herself a drink. She consumed unnatural amounts of alcohol, all the while screaming for Beth to shut up. This continued for hours, until Relena went upstairs to yell at her eight-month-old daughter in person. Before Relena could reach the nursery, she stumbled at the top and fell backwards back down the flight of stairs, her drink splashing the walls and her glass shattering. Relena lay, unconscious, at the bottom while Beth continued to cry upstairs.  
  
It wasn't until three hours later that anyone found them. Carlotta, their maid, let herself in to start her weekly clean up. The door swung open to reveal her employer sprawled across the floor, a large gash marring her pretty face. Immediately Carlotta called the police and an ambulance. Stepping over the immobile body of the young woman, Carlotta ran up the stairs to find Beth sitting calmly in her crib sucking her thumb. Relena was rushed to the emergency room, her head stitched up and her stomach pumped once the toxic level of blood alcohol was discovered. James and Milliardo and his wife were contacted. Milliardo passed the information along to the pilots before making his way to the hospital. James chose to ignore the situation until a reporter called his office to see if he had a comment on his wife's problem. He of course made no comment, but not because of privacy, but because he was rather oblivious. After pondering this for a while, he went back to work, not to be seen or heard from again until sometime around eleven o' clock that evening, the matter forgotten entirely. But Milliardo and the pilots didn't take the situation so lightly. Duo, Hilde, and their three sons were the next to arrive after Milliardo. Next came Sally and Wufei, Sally taking over as Relena's doctor. Quatre and his wife, Catherine, their two kids, and her brother Trowa arrived soon after. Last to show was Heero Yuy. He was the first to remember Bethany, and he retrieved her from Carlotta. She curled against his chest and quickly fell asleep, finding comfort in the stranger, not unlike the way her mother did. While Relena remained in the room, still under observation incase of seizures that could result from an interaction with the medication and the liquor in her system, Heero and the others remained in the waiting room well into the night.  
  
  
  
That was the big dumb thing I had planned for Relena, not too cruel considering the options and the intelligence behind her drinking problem. There will be more of a Relena/Heero thing coming up, but I have to rid Relena of James first. *Evil smile* Mwhahahahah! I can't wait to take it all out on poor defenseless James. Oh, and just for future reference. I usually base the characters I make up on people I know using either first or last names and James was an ex-boyfriend of mine. I will have no mercy! *Someone starts calling psychiatrics ward* I'm okay, really. So. more to come, and thanks again for everyone who's been reviewing! ~*~Jess~*~ 


	9. chapter 9

*monotone* Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Heero sat by Relena's hospital bed, holding her hand and waiting for her to wait up. The others had come and gone, James still had yet to show up, and Beth lay asleep across his chest. His face was tranquil but his heart was fighting a war with itself. He mentally chided himself for leaving, if he hadn't left he could have caught her in time. Prevented this whole show. But he didn't, he left because she asked him to. As he absent- mindedly stroked the frail hand in his he noticed the rings on her finger. Heero wanted with all his existence to have been the one to have put those rings there. A wry smile found it's way to his face, he could take care of the husband. Heero amused himself with all the various ways he could torture and kill James Hannish. He knew he'd never act them out though, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her if he could help it.  
  
  
  
James stared at the man at his wife's bedside. It was the psycho that threatened to kill him and he had his daughter too. Not that James actually cared, if it weren't the family man facade keeping him in the political arena he would have left them a long time ago. He normally wouldn't even be here, but he needed to be the doting husband. James opened the door and smiled inwardly when he startled the younger man. "Yuy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Heero stared at him a moment before answering. "For far different reasons than you are."  
  
James plastered a large fake smile on his face. "Oh really? How different are our intentions? I thought I was merely paying a visit to my beloved wife. Other than that she's my wife and not yours I don't see much of a variation."  
  
Heero turned his gaze to the woman sleeping in the bed next to his chair. "I actually want to be here."  
  
James dropped the face and opened his mouth to answer. When no sound issued forth he stormed from the room. Heero rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sometimes I swear he is more hormonal than a woman."  
  
  
  
Relena took a deep breath, taking in the clean scent before opening her eyes. She squinted against the bright lights while her eyes became accustomed to its intensity. The next thing she noticed was a warm hand enveloping her own. Slowly and painfully, she turned her head to find Heero sleeping in the oversized chair next to her bed, one hand on hers and the other on the back of her daughter who lay curled on top of him. She smiled slightly; this was how family was supposed to look. Not like the dysfunctional one she was raising. Finally, Relena noticed the searing pain across the side of her face. She moaned faintly and raised her fingers to trace the three-inch gash running from the edge of her eyebrow to the middle of her cheek. She could feel the stitches running in and out of her skin and shuddered at how dreadful it was bound to look. She tried to remember exactly what it was she'd done to get herself in this position. But all that came to mind was Bethany's cries; everything else was too murky to make out. She shifted somewhat in the stiff hospital bed, noting the small aches and pain screaming out at her, and closed her eyes to fall back asleep.  
  
  
  
Heero opened his eyes and glanced over at Relena, who was now turned on her side with his hand firmly in her grip. Bethany began to fuss, so Heero reluctantly pulled his hand from Relena's grasp and turned his attentions to finding the diaper bag that Hilde brought back from the house earlier that evening. He found a bottle with powder on the bottom, a few diapers and wipes, a pacifier, some toys, and a pink one-piece outfit. After deciding that Beth was most likely hungry, he put the pacifier in her mouth and set her on the floor before trying to figure out what to do with the powder in the bottle. A tired voice came from the other side of the room. "Add some warm water to it."  
  
Heero looked up at Relena who hadn't moved much but was staring at him sideways. He nodded and entered the bathroom, turning on both the hot and cold water. A few moments later he emerged with the ready bottle in hand which earned him a pleading cry from the baby seated on the floor. He scooped her up and returned to his seat next to the bed. The bottle was handed to Beth, who settled herself into Heero's arms and began to make progress on her breakfast. Once content that Beth could handle it on her own, Heero turned his attention to Relena who was still watching him from her position on the bed. She smiled at him and the corners of his lips twitched, the closest thing to a smile he could muster at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things are going to get better, I promise! I'll keep things going, the end is in sight! Thank god. But anyway, school has started! (It's actually been in session a while, I'm just now commenting on it.) Thank you lord!!! ~*~Jessica~*~ 


	10. chapter 10

It Happened To Me- Chapter Ten  
  
The pain running down the side of her face was intense. Not because she didn't have enough pain killers, but because all the blood had rushed to her face in embarrassment. Relena sat up against the pillows, her brother pacing the other side of the room, her husband was seated across from her and he didn't look to happy to there, and last but not least, Heero and Beth were in the seat next to her bed again. Milliardo was ranting about her 'misbehavior' and how it would look on tomorrow's headlines. "'Vice Foreign Minister on drunken rage.' or how about 'Vice Foreign Minister an alcoholic.' God Relena, how could you let it come to this? Why didn't you try to get some help?"  
  
Relena twisted her hands in her lap. She felt so irresponsible and immature. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what was going on."  
  
Milliardo stopped dead in his tracks. "How in the hell could you not see what was going on? Apparently before Bethie, you drank yourself into stupor everynight. And after she was born, you just plain out wasted yourself. How could you not see it?"  
  
She wiped her face and stared him in the face. "The same way James didn't see it. I subconciously chose not to. He was there too, kind of. Why don't you ask him how he didn't see it? He was apparently the sober one."  
  
James stood, shaking with rage. "Damn you! Don't you drag me into this too! I may lose everything I've worked so hard to get because of you!"  
  
In a split second, James found himself looking down the barrel of Heero's gun. "You'd better shut the hell up, Hannish. I won't have you talking to your wife like that."  
  
Millardo stared at the two with contempt for a moment. "Heero, why didn't you see it? Weren't you the one stationed to her security?"  
  
Heero lowered the weapon. "Because, it wasn't my place. If she wanted help, she needed to ask for it. I couldn't come thundering in like a knight in shining armor."  
  
Relena's eyes widened at his reference to her fairy tale romance beliefs. Milliardo shook his head and turned his attention back to his sister. "Relena, do you think that you could stop drinking now?"  
  
She thought long and hard about her answer. "No, I don't think I could. I don't trust myself, I tried to stop myself before and I couldn't."  
  
Milliardo sighed, James sulked back to his chair, and Heero turned around to stare out the window at the night sky. The stars twinkled, filling Heero with a sense of tranquility. And then it hit him; everything was going to be alright. Even if it wasn't now, it would be. It was Relena's voice, barely above a whisper, that broke him from his trance. "I need help. I think I need to go to rehab."  
  
Millardo sat next to his sister and wrapped his arms around her slim frame. "Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
She nodded, the tears preventing any noise from escaping. James left the room, his anger apparent.  
  
Another mar on his once perfect slate. Nothing had gone right once he married that woman. James stalked down the corridor to his office. It was his haven, the one place he find peace from the hell he called home. Relena was right, he chose to ignore the sign that he could plainly see now that he opened his eyes. The fax machine rang a moment before beeping then printing the incoming message. It was from his manager; the man that had been his father's manager before he died and left the spot open for his son. He tore the paper away from the machine, almost afraid to read it. And much to his horror, the popularity vote were in and he was down from his 73.6 percentage to a mere 23.4. The people here believed that his lack of 'family time' was the cause of Relena's emotional downfall. Of course the people would side with her. She led them through war and back. She was their savior, their beacon of light, their dove of peace. Nothing she did could ever be wrong. James swiped his arm across the desk, toppling everything to the floor. Elections were tomorrow, there was no way he could get his popularity back in time. Everything became clear, he'd lose the election and his job. There was nothing left for him anymore. Taking a swig from the Jack Daniel's bottle he hid in his top right drawer, he drew the gun from under piles of paper in the lower left drawer. He placed the pistol in his mouth and silently said his goodbyes before pulling the trigger...  
  
(I'm staying over muh best buddy's house.her name's Liz)  
  
Jess: Well THAT wasn't depressing. No...  
  
*Liz hits Jess in the back of the head*  
  
Liz: Yes it was! But was necessary... now Heero and Relena can live happily ever after!  
  
Jess: *runs and hides under a table* Uhm... not quite yet. I still have few plot twisters...  
  
*Mob of angry villagers with pitchforks and torches come after Jess*  
  
Jess: Uhm.... sorry? More to come... *runs away* 


	11. chapter 11

Lesse... when was the last time I owned Gundam Wing? Uhm... Never. Yes, It's sad, but true. I don not own Gundam Wing. *I don't own her either.  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Eleven  
  
The newspaper's carried the story the morning after she arrived in rehab. James Hannish was found dead in his office the day after he lost the elections. His wife, Relena, was sent to rehab to conquer her drinking problems. It made front page news; it was the scandel of a lifetime. But a lifetime's a long time to live with that kind of issue.  
  
Relena looked around the room that would be her home for the next twenty- eight days. The walls were bare and gray. The air was musty and humid. The bathroom was small and hardly fit the bathtub and toilet. The mirror was cracked and the window missing. Relena wanted to sit down and cry; or better yet, down a bottle of vodka, but since she was here to get over her addiction it didn't seem the best way to go. Her roommate was in group therapy, but she didn't know when she'd be back. Though she never met the girl, she knew her name was Taylor Thursten and she was in on drug abuse. Relena took another look around the room and tried to think positively. Finding nothing positive about the place, she dropped her bags and tried to take deep, calming breaths. "In and out... breathe in and breath out."  
  
"Don't forget the 'out' part. It's a very important step."  
  
Relena whirled around to find her roommate, Taylor. Taylor stood in the doorway dressed in a light blue tee shirt and a pair of long jeans, her copper hair pulled away from her face and her large, brown eyes outlined in heavy, black eyeliner. Relena felt far too over dressed in her black, v- neck, knee-length dress and her hair pinned up in a sloppily done french twist. Relena smiled weakly. "Hi, I'm Relena..."  
  
She didn't know how to finish her sentence. Who was she? Was she Relena Hannish? Dorlin? Peacecraft? She didn't know anymore. She was a widow, a mother, a pacifist, a princess, an ex-queen, but here there only thing that mattered was that she was an alcoholic.  
  
"Yea, I know. Everyone was real exicted about getting a real celebrity in here. We haven't had anyone famous since Beverly Mitchell*."  
  
Relena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Taylor suddenly burst out laughing, making for a very confused Relena. "W-what?"  
  
Taylor slowed her breath enough so that she could continue. "I told you not to forget the 'out' part!"  
  
And with that said, Taylor erupted into another fit of giggles, bringing Relena with her.  
  
Dinner that evening was one to remember. Taylor invited Relena to sit with her and her 'gang'. The group was introduced and included of; a frizzy haired blond named Sammy, a long haired brunette named Lori, another blond with tamer hair named Ashley, and a brunette with cherry red streaks running throughout her hair named Brandy. Relena speant the meal watching the gang. Ashley, Brandy, and Lori seemed to be a close knit trio while Sammy and Taylor were the duet. Her food went untouched, she was deep in observation of their behaviors. While the trio was close, it was Brandy and Ashley that dominated while Lori was just more or less there. Sammy and Taylor appeared to be in a deep conversation, but Relena noticed the way the Taylor's eyes wandered. Things ran smoothly until a fight broke out between Ashley and Lori on the other side of the table. No physical contact, just verbal and emotional blows were delt. Relena hurried to break up the arguement, while Brandy simply watched in mild amusement. She leaned over to Brandy and whispered, "Aren't you going to try to stop them?"  
  
Brandy didn't turn away. "Nope, they're big girls. They can handle it."  
  
And they did. Ashley was the first to run out of insults, so she stormed away with Brandy in tow. Lori was left to finish her meal in silence. Relena felt bad for the girl, so she took her tray and sat across from her. It wasn't long before the two became good friends, the bond only to grow stronger.  
  
Within weeks, Relena began to feel better. Every night she called Heero to check up on Beth who was staying with him for the four week period. The couldn't talk as long as Relena would have liked, but others needed the phone. Her friendship with Lori blossomed, the two were inseperable. Taylor also proved to be a large help in the healing process. She went to group therapy on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, individual therapy on Tuesdays and Thusdays, she did motivational exercises on Saturdays, and Sundays were visitation days. She never got any visitors, Milliardo refused to let Heero or Beth come in case of a form of regression. She needed her time away in a different enviroment to get over this. By the beginning of week four, things were looking up for the young politican. But these things were not to be.  
  
Relena walked with Lori around the courtyard on her last Sunday afternoon, she was to be released that Friday. She saw Taylor and Sammy sat inside near the window, playing a game of chess. She also saw Ashley and Brandy staring at Lori and herself. Relena could tell by Ashley's angered expression that they were up to no good. Ashley stood up and sauntered across the courtyard, Brandy following with a confused expression gracing her features. Relena thought nothing of the pair as they brushed by Lori's shoulder, but when Lori fell, clutching her stomach, Relena knew that whatever Ashley had been planning just passed. Relena dropped to her knees at her companion's side and began to scream for help.  
  
Relena sat in therapy the next afternoon with Taylor on her right and an empty chair to her left. A tear stained tissue lay balled up in Relena's hand, wiping at her eyes was her only reaction to the discussion around her. They were talking about Lori, and how to come to terms with another's death. Relena had come to terms yesterday as she watched her best friend being loaded into an ambulence, when she saw Ashley being lead away to a waiting police car, when she saw Brandy being interrogeted near a second cruiser. She spent the afternoon yesterday in her room with Taylor and Sammy, waiting for the phone call that came sometime after dinner. Their friend had not made it. So here she sat now, trying not to listen to the conversation floating around her. She didn't need to remember what happened. It was the other memories that would make her stronger. Relena straightened in her chair. Since she couldn't quit for Heero or Beth, she would quit in memory of Lori's faith in her.  
  
  
  
*cries* I just killed off one of my best friends! Lori was my B.F. when I used to live in West Virginia. She's the one that got me hooked on G.W. *cries harder* I didn't mean it Lori, I still love ya! But I lost you with the move and since you were in Relena's life, she had to lose you too. I'm sorry... but at least Relena's going to get better. Right? 


	12. chapter 12

If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd go straight to the books and make the ending I wanted. But for those that don't understand, I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else for that matter. PS: I'm posting 2 chapters to make up for the stretch in time since I last posted!  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Twelve  
  
Relena emerged from the airstation terminal; shielding her eyes from the sun, she scanned the crowd for a familiar face or two. People brushed past her while she stood in her place waiting for someone to come for her. Milliardo told her on the phone last night that she was not to move from the gate until someone she knew retrieved her. So, she stood, boredom quickly over took her and she became intrigued with the pattern on the carpet. Relena studied the colors and patterns until a pair of black work boots came into view. She trailed the shoes up the owner's denim clad legs, over the un-tucked black dress shirt, to a face with a mop of rich, brown hair that hung in a pair of prussian blue eyes. Heero gave her an ardent look, though from the outside one would only see a mask of impassiveness. But Relena was an expert Heero-reader and she knew a warm look from him when she saw it. "Welcome back, Relena." She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you. It feels better to be back. Where's Beth?" Heero studied her for signs of distress before answering her. "She's with Duo and Hilde. I don't have a car seat for her." Relena nodded and thread her arm through his. "Well then, let's get a move on so I can go see her."  
  
An hour or so later the two were on their way to the Maxwell's before returning to Heero's apartment. Relena dozed lightly with her forehead pressed against the window and her knees curled to her chest. Only a part of Heero's mind was on the road. The rest of him was trying to figure out why Relena was acting the way she was. Her husband committed suicide before she left and someone she knew was murdered in front of her eyes. It was Heero's guess that because Relena had seen war- countless deaths in front of her very eyes- that nothing like this could really throw her off now and the therapy provided relief for what little shock she may have received. A wry grin found it's way across Heero's face. A matter as big and final as death wouldn't daunt the young woman, but when it came to matters of the heart she was thrown completely off the bandwagon.  
  
He stole a glance at the woman curled in the passenger seat. He knew that he was in love with her. He always had been, ever since that day on the beach. He may not have known the foreign emotion then, but he could look back now and identify it for what it was. Heero wanted to give her the happily every after she dreamed of, but right now, he tread on tedious ground. He didn't know how to approach the situation without making it worse. It was too soon after her husband's death to start trying to go through the age-old ritual of dating and such. Besides, the way things ran last time, he wasn't even sure if the 'dating' bit was right way to go. He shook his head and turned his full attention back to the road.  
  
Relena awoke to the smell of a combination of fresh coffee and a scented pine tree. Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the dark, endless nighttime sky. She stretched; alerting the car's other occupant of her wake. Heero handed her a coffee cup with its contents still steaming and she sipped it gratefully. An awkward silence filled the car, suffocating them both, though neither would be the first to break it just yet. Something needed to be said, and quickly, but the surprise lay in the person who made the first move. "Um. Relena, do you want to talk about it?" She smiled slightly. "Heero, I've talked about it enough in the past month. I'm okay, really." He pried his eyes from the passing scenery for a glimpse at the woman in the passenger's seat. "Relena, your brother's worried that you may relapse because of what happened." She met his eyes momentarily before he looked away, back to the road. "I'm fine, no matter what my brother or anyone else thinks." He nodded and pulled the car into the Maxwell's driveway.  
  
The meeting was brief, the four adults not wanting to tread on unstable ground just yet. Beth was passed from Hilde to Relena and Heero and Duo shook hands. There were a few hugs, some laughter, and a lot of understanding. The ride between the Maxwell's and Heero's apartment was short-lived, walking distance really. But they were already in the car. Her luggage was dragged out of the trunk and up the stairs then left in the entryway. His apartment was small and clean, the furniture sparse, and the walls bare. But in one corner of Heero's bedroom, there was Beth's white crib and all of her stuffed animals and blankets. A closer look and Relena found bottles in the sink to be dried, packages of diapers and wipes on the floor near the couch, and what looked like Beth's security blanket underneath the comforter on Heero's bed. Heero helped Relena with the pull out couch before returning to his room to change into his pajamas. She changed into a white linen nightgown in the bathroom while she waited for him. When he emerged in his black cotton pants and a dark green nightshirt, Relena changed Beth and started to put her in her crib when Heero stopped her. "Uh. Relena.Beth's been sleeping in my bed with me." Relena stood, balancing the baby on her hip, and a smirk running along her face. "You slept with the baby in your bed?" Heero tried to keep himself in check, but a small blush found its way to his cheeks. He felt so stupid and embarrassed, but he'd grown accustomed to Beth's tiny body curled atop his chest. "Yeah." To say she was shocked was an understatement. Heero Yuy's soft side wasn't just peeking out; it had reared its head and was charging into the open. Not only did he admit he slept with the baby in his bed, but he was blushing. "How about we let Beth sleep in her crib out in the living room and I'll keep you company." Relena surprised herself such a forward remark, but when she saw the astonishment in his eyes, she could only just grin and think to herself, 'The devil made me do it.' But he didn't argue, quite the contrary, he complied.  
  
  
  
Sorry 'bout the complete angst in the last two chapters. What can I say? The devil made me do it. So anyway, I had to make up for the entire schlemiel and end this chapter all fluffy! Heero was kind of OOC at the end here, but you know what, even the perfect soldier can learn to love and be loved. ~*~Jess~*~ 


	13. chapter 13

I own Gundam Wing and everything else in the whole wide world!! Mwhahahahaha. yeah. guess what? I just woke up. I own nothing.  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Thirteen  
  
Relena sat with Beth on her lap in her brother's living room. Milliardo paced in front of her, his eyes never leaving her figure. Finally, he stopped and knelt at her feet, taking her hand in his. "Relena, I don't think that you're better yet. With the whole murder thing. I just don't think it's safe to say that you're a recovered alcoholic." Relena stared at him crossly, her face turning a rather unnatural shade of red. "How dare you decide what's best for me and what isn't. I know I've had problems, I'll be the first to admit it to you. But you do not have the right to tell me that I'm not better when I know I am. Don't make these decisions for me." Milliardo shook his head at his younger sister. "I'm still not convinced." Relena gave him another murderous glance before tearing her hands away and standing with Beth at her hip. "I don't care. I'll know if I need help again." Milliardo watched helplessly as his not quite so little sister tore out of his home, her anger evident in every move.  
  
They'd spent the afternoon discussing the charity ball that was being held in a week. All of the senators and other high-ranking politicians were expected to attend, but Milliardo was afraid of Relena's condition. Naturally, there'd be alcohol and he wasn't sure if she could contain herself so soon after being released from rehab. He wasn't the only one who was worried about her; most of the pilots, her best friends, and a few of her co-workers all made a comment on her unstable state. The only one who hadn't said anything at all about it was Heero. The name made his blood boil, he knew his baby sister was staying at the introverted pilot's apartment. He also knew that in the two and a half weeks since she'd been released that a relationship had developed between the two. Milliardo's thoughts were interrupted by his wife, Lucrezia Noin or otherwise known as Noin, as she asked him to join her in a jigsaw puzzle.  
  
Heero sat at his computer, tapping away at the keys, when the door opened and an irate Relena stormed in. She dropped the diaper bag on the floor in the tiny kitchen and set Beth in the playpen. Heero stood, unsure of how to approach her while she shook with silent anger. Finally, he encircled her waist with his arms from behind. Relena relaxed almost instantly and melted into his chest. Not a word passed between the two lovers, but they stood quietly in the living room, drawing strength from each other.  
  
A week later, Relena stood in front of a full-length mirror, running her hands over the smooth material that was her ball gown. The dress was floor length satin and a powder blue color, thin, white satin straps held the dress on her shoulders, it had a low back and straps similar to the shoulder ones were tied together to hold the dress in place. Diamond earrings adorned her ears and a diamond choker rested around her neck and strappy silver shoes completed the outfit. Her hair was done up in a mass of curls that were pinned to the top of her head and a few strands framed her delicate features. She was the epitome of a princess. Heero emerged from the bathroom in a black tuxedo, a bow tie, and a rose pinned to his lapel. Relena smiled at him, earning herself a small grin from Heero. Beth was staying with Catherine, who had volunteered to watch Beth, and Duo and Hilde's three rugrats- Jacob, Kyler, and Carson.  
  
The ballroom was magnificently decorated. The chandeliers all sparkled, each casting a rainbow hue on the walls, the buffet table was laden with every delicacy imaginable, the band was set up in one corner playing a slow waltz, all the women looked gorgeous and the men stunning. Heero, Relena, Milliardo, Noin, Duo, Hilde, Sally, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all sat at a table in one of the far corners. The women were currently in an in depth conversation about relationships. The men just sat and grunted a reply whenever necessary. A waiter carrying a tray of wine came around, offering the table's occupants a glass. Some took a glass; others refused, but a hushed murmur rose when Relena took one. Everyone glanced to everyone else while Relena took her first sip. Milliardo was about to knock the glass from her hand when she set it upon the table and held her hand out to Heero who lead her out to the dance floor. The rest of them decided amongst themselves that they'd leave her be, but if she took another, they'd know.  
  
But the night progressed and Relena hardly touched the wine in front of her plate. Dinner passed, and they listened to many speakers, then there was more dancing. Everyone except Heero kept an eagle's eye on her, watching to see how much of what she drank. But as the party packed up to head home, Milliardo noticed the only glass his sister had taken and noted that the glass still had some of it's contents. He smiled; she'd passed the test.  
  
  
  
So, now that Relena's all 'normal' (how normal is a sixteen year old vice- foreign minister?) what do you think should happen to her and the love of her life? Hmm. do I sense a complete fluff and sap coming? Why yes, yes I do! Oh and BTW, can anyone tell me exactly what Heero's always typing about on the computer? I swear the boy's always on the thing. So anyway. almost done! ~*~Jess~*~ 


	14. chapter 14

I own Gundam Wing stuff! Like my cool little Gundam figures! -^_^- But I don't own the general concept itself.  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Fourteen  
  
Relena sat in her kitchen in a pair of casual jeans and tee shirt that said 'It's all about freedom' and had three little patriotic monkeys hanging down. It was her favorite outfit; that is other than her teddy bear nightshirt. The front door opened and Heero entered with Beth and a few bags of groceries. "Relena, we're back. You believe the lines at the checkout counter!" She smiled up at him and helped him unload the trunk. Once everything was unpacked and put away in its appropriate place, Heero set out to make lunch. He made Beth some baby hotdogs and shortbread cookies. He fixed two ham and cheese sandwiches for Relena and himself. She quietly read the paper and he pretended to. He stole cautious glance at the woman opposite him before an article caught his attention. It wasn't until Relena stood to clear her plate that Heero remembered his 'mission'. He stood; astonished that she'd finished so quickly without him noticing. "Relena, did you find anything at all in your sandwich?" Relena stared up at him with feigned innocence. "Yeah." He swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat. "Well?" She smiled. "I found two pieces of bread, a few slices of ham, and some cheese. Why was there some sort of Cracker Jack's surprise in my lunch?" Heero paled visibly. "Are you sure there was nothing else?" She pretended to try to recall exactly what it was that was making him so jumpy. It was only thirty seconds later that felt like an eternity to Heero that Relena brightened. "Oh, now I remember. The cheese tasted a little stale," Heero groaned and she continued, "and I bit into this thing." Relena produced a white gold ring with a few small diamonds set around a slightly larger one, from her pocket. Heero relaxed slightly. "Will you?" She grinned and draped her arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Do you really need to ask?"  
  
The wedding took three months to plan. The church and the reception hall were booked. The wedding dress ordered. The tuxedos rented. The bridesmaids, the maid of honor, the groomsmen, and the best man were all chosen. And each person was fitted for his or her respective ensemble. The florist was called and cake was purchased. The invitations were sent and caterers were booked. The band was reserved and rehearsals were scheduled. Two weeks before the wedding, everything was in order. Relena's dress was picked out by herself this time; it was an off the shoulder white gown that stopped right at the floor. It didn't billow out too much and there was no train. Her veil cascaded over her shoulders, its see through fold would cover her hair that would be curled and pinned loosely away from her face. Heero's tux was a standard black and white penguin suit, but he also wore a red vest and bow tie. Each bridesmaid would wear a strapless baby blue dress that stopped mid-calf and the groomsmen would wear traditional black tuxedos and cumberbuns. Each bridesmaid would hold a single white rose. The maid of honor would hold a bouquet of white roses and the best man would have a white rose pinned to his lapel. Where as Relena would hold a bouquet of red roses and a matching rose would be pinned to Heero's lapel. Red and white roses would decorate the reception hall and adorn the tables. A disposable camera would be placed on each table for guests to take pictures. Beth's dress was white with embroidered pink flowers and barely covered the bloomers that hid her diaper. Milliardo would hold her in one arm and walk Relena down the aisle with the other. He'd hold onto her through out the ceremony. When the marriage license was signed, adoption papers would be signed as well. Heero would not only gain a wife but a daughter as well.  
  
Heero had been concerned about Relena for a while, for the first couple months of planning Relena would become sick frequently. Almost every morning Heero awoke to the rather unpleasant sound of Relena paying homage to the porcelain god. But now that everything was drawing near, his soon to be wife stopped tossing her cookies quite so much. Nothing out of ordinary, just pre-wedding jitters. He had them too, though he didn't throw-up. He had the habit of shaking his leg when he sat anywhere for any length of time. It was a rather unfortunate habit to have when driving, but he learned to control it then.  
  
  
  
Jess here, with Liz, naturally. It should be wrapped up in the next chapter or so. *Evil laughter* I still have twist or two up my sleeve though! ~*~Jess~*~ 


	15. chapter 15

Standard disclaimer apply  
  
  
  
It Happened To Me- Chapter Fifteen  
  
The wedding had gone off without a hitch. (Reeeaaally bad pun, but Liz forced me to do it!) Heero and Relena became husband and wife at 11:06 that morning and now they sat in the beautiful reception hall, listening to the best man's speech. It normally wouldn't be cause for any abnormal embarrassment, but the best man just happened to be one Mister Duo Maxwell. Relena wanted to hide in the folds of her skirt and Heero was just barely keeping himself from strangling the poor man. When the toast was over, Heero roughly pulled the braided man toward himself and whispered some not so nice words that seemed to be effective for the other man shut up quickly. Hilde went next with her maid of honor toast that left no one with a dry eye. But everyone visibly blanched with Milliardo stood to make a toast. "I must say that originally I would not have agreed to the arrangement. But I've seen the way that Yuy treats my little sister. He treats her with respect and he makes her happy. Something that James never did. So, I've put aside my undying hatred for Heero Yuy to let Relena be happy." Relena smiled at him and whispered a 'thank you'.  
  
Soon it was time for the cake cutting. They made the first cut with their hands joined and Heero was the first to feed a piece of the cake to Relena. He intended just to put the slice in her mouth normally, but Duo shoved his arm so that the cake and frosting smeared all over her mouth. On instinct, Heero just spun around and decked the jovial pilot. Luckily or unluckily, someone got pictures of the incident. But never the less, it would make for an interesting story for their kids.  
  
The evening progressed without anymore 'incidents'. The first wedding song was played, and Heero and Relena were the focus of attention for the duration of the song. The brother-sister dance came afterward, the dance slightly modified from its original father-daughter dance. But soon, everyone was partaking of the cake and many glasses of champagne were handed around. Eventually, the guests left one by one, leaving only Heero, Relena, and Beth dancing in the spotlight.  
  
Later that night, after Beth had been put to bed and Milliardo reminded to pick them up and take them to the airport for their honeymoon, Heero and Relena lie in bed, content and sated in each other's arms. Heero drifted between consciousness and dreamland, but Relena lay wide-awake, contemplating how to voice her secret. Finally she sat up. "Heero, we need to talk." He pulled her back down next to him, already cold from her absence. "Yeah hun?" She lay in silence for a moment before blurting out, "Heero, I'm pregnant." That shot the stoic pilot into an upright position and rid him of his previous sleepiness. "What? How can you tell already? We just." She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "No, I'm three months pregnant already. I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to wait until our wedding night. So, here we are on our wedding night.so I told you. What do you think?" He stared at the ceiling, or what he could see of it in the dark, for a few minutes. "I don't know what I think." Relena tried not to start crying. "Is it anger? Happiness? Shock? Terror?" He absentmindedly traced small circles on her back while he thought. "Definitely happiness, a little shock, a little fear. But mainly just happiness." A smile of relief crossed her face. "Oh, just so you know, it's a boy." He closed his eyes, everything finally right with himself. With Relena. And she in turn buried herself deeper into his grasp and realized that she'd found what it was she'd been looking for. And she appreciated all the more because off all that happened to her.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
YAY!!! All done! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. It was tough at times, with writer's block and bad family issue memories. But all in all, it's been fun. Thanks to everyone who replied and supported me, especially Liz. Thanks again everyone! ~*~Jess~*~ 


	16. IMPORTANT

Okay y'all. technically, this story is over. But which would you prefer, an epilogue or a sequel? I'll do either depending on y'all's reviews. But, you have to review to give me an opinion or I'll just leave the story at this.  
  
Jess 


	17. epilogue

Disclaimer: No . . . I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else in this story that you know belongs to someone else.  
  
Quick Author's note: Well guys . . . after careful deliberation (and a lot of procrastination) I finally decided it should just be an epilogue. Now without further ado . . .  
  
It Happened to Me- Epilogue  
  
The chilly breeze sent shivers down Heero's back as he opened the large French doors leading out to the balcony. Leaning against the railing, he watched the cars and people scurry about outside of the manor walls on the cold, December night. The quiet murmur of the urban estate relaxed the ex-assassin, putting him in a reflective mood. A smile graced his features, as he recalled how severely his life had changed not just in the four years since he'd been married, but over the span of time since he crash landed on the beach so many years ago. He knew every last change in himself, everything that was suddenly worth defending, came from his blond haired goddess.  
  
A tug at his pant leg turned his attention to his six-year-old daughter and almost four-year-old son. Smiling at them both, he grasped one in each arm and held them up to stand on the ledge to see the city from their perch. Bethany smiled and pointed and gasped when the wind tugged at her skirt of her nightgown and her blond curls whilst her brother, Nicholas, clung to his father's arm and tentatively peeked over his feet at the world below. Heero watched in awe of his children's reactions to the planet around them. It made him proud to have helped to give them a kind of world in which there was no fear and for their impressionable minds, peace prevailed. And then with one last glance and shouted farewell, the two children were lowered back to the ground.  
  
"Beth, Nick . . . what are you two doing up?"  
  
The two squirmed under their father's scrutinizing watch. Beth was the one to lift her face and explain their being up at such a late evening. "Daddy, Nick and I couldn't sleep. He had a nightmare and woke me up and then I couldn't sleep anymore either."  
  
Nick nodded his blond head in affirmation. With an almost exasperated sigh, Heero lifted them again, this time cradling them in his arms and carrying the two back to their large, shared room. He tucked them both in, kissing their foreheads before crossing the bedroom to switch off the light. Before he could though, his son's small voice echoed through the room . . . and his heart.  
  
"G'night Daddy, I love you."  
  
Heero paused at the light and turned back to face Nicholas. The three-year- old smiled at his father, and Bethany called from beneath her pale pink comforter. "I love you too, Daddy. See you in the morning."  
  
The sheer, unconditional love and innocence that resonated through both children's simple, but heartfelt statements almost brought the former gundam pilot to tears. Repressing the still forming lump in his throat, he switched off the light and whispered, "I love you both. Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
Having an unchecked emotion surge running through his veins, Heero sobbed openly in the hall outside of the kid's room. Once his cries, shudders, and hiccups subsided, he walked wearily back towards his room. But upon reaching the door he passed by it and opened the next door down, the nursery door. Inside he found his three-week-old son, Joshua, sleeping peacefully with a pacifier in his mouth. Gently, Heero ran his callused hand over the slumbering babe's head and around his back. The baby shifted and began to make the sounds of awakening, and Heero let him. But before Joshua could work himself in a full throttle wail, Heero picked him up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
While the formula was heating, Heero sat at the table with Joshua cradled on his lap, noisily sucking on his pacifier. He analyzed the child in his arms; while Beth and Nick were blond, Josh had his chocolate brown hair. And while Beth had her father's emerald eyes and Nick had his father's dark cobalt eyes, Joshua had his mother's sky blue eyes.  
  
The microwave beeped, signaling the completion of its contents. Heero stood, careful of his son's delicate frame, and collected the bottle to screw the top and rubber nipple on. After testing the temperature of the liquid on his wrist, Heero stuck the end of the bottle into the Joshua's waiting mouth. He paced around the kitchen with the baby, pausing occasionally to burp him or to re-adjust the bottle. Upon the meal's completion, he rinsed the bottle and left it in the sink to be cleaned at a more convenient hour. Quietly humming a lullaby that he never remembered learning, Heero rocked the infant all the way up the stairs and into the nursery. Letting the final strands of the mysterious melody drift through the air, Heero lay the now sleeping baby down in the crib and crept out of the room.  
  
Noting the late hour, Heero finally found his way back into his room. He shut the balcony doors and slipped back between the sheets and comforters. Almost immediately Heero found a mop of honey blond strands across this shoulder and a warm body pressed to his side. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her thin frame and inhaled the delightful scent of her hair. With a yawn and sleepy stretch, Relena's eyes fluttered open and sought out his.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I went out on the balcony."  
  
"But I checked there."  
  
"Beth and Nick came in so I had to put them back to bed."  
  
"We're going to have to break them of that habi . . ."  
  
Heero interrupted with a finger to her lips. "Let's let it go for now, they're still young."  
  
"I wonder why Josh hasn't woken up yet. I should go chec . . ."  
  
Once again, Heero silenced her. "I was in there when he woke up. He's already been fed."  
  
Relena smiled and buried her face into her husband's chest. "Thank you Heero. I love you."  
  
Her voice was laden with an underlying emotion he knew couldn't be expressed in any words and Heero's heart once again filled to the breaking point. "I know Relena, and I love you too."  
  
No way over it No way around it If we want it We have to go through it  
  
Fight for love  
  
And the world  
  
Tries to break us down But the world will bend And the fight will end Love will always win  
  
~Faith Hill- 'Love Will Always Win'~   
  
I'm sorry this didn't come out any sooner, I think some of you might have thought I'd never post it. Well, I've been sick, I've been working on our school's play ('The Best Christmas Pageant Ever'), and I broke my wrist. So in short, I just haven't had time. But now it's Sunday evening and I'm finally done with the play, so I decided to put what time I've gained back into this. As for a sequel, I just didn't think I had enough loose ends to make a sequel without losing sight of the original story. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed; you all were my inspiration 99.9% of the time. I think if it weren't for the faithful few I might have gotten bored with this a long time ago and given up. Thank you again.  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


End file.
